New Fairy Tail Story!
by Spark D. Ryu
Summary: I decided to write a new Fanfic about Fairy Tail and I want people to vote on which story I should do. Natsu Gray Erza Lucy Mira Cana Loke Jellal Ultear Meredy Gajeel Juvia Levy Wendy and the rest are all in the stories. Vote on your favorite now!


**Hey guys! I decided to write a Fairy Tail fanfic because I noticed the lack of original/ well written fanfics that include both romance and action in the category of Fairy Tail fics. I have a poll on my page that you can use to vote for the story you like best. Summaries are below. Each person is allowed up to 3 votes. If I have a tie, I will either set up another poll or just do the two, three, four, etc that tied for first. So check out the pairings and summaries, vote on your favorite, and enjoy!**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES ON THE POLL! YOU CAN STILL LEAVE REVIEWS BUT IF THE VOTE IS NOT IN THE POLL, IT WILL NOT COUNT!  
><strong>

**Possible Final Pairings**

1. Natsu/Cana

2. Natsu/Mira

3. Natsu/Ultear

4. Natsu/Lucy

5. Natsu/Erza

6. Gray/Erza

7. Gray/Juvia

8. Gray/Meredy*

9. Gray/Lucy

10. Jellal/Ultear

11. Jellal/Erza

12. Gajeel/Juvia

13. Gajeel/Levy

14. Gajeel/Cana

15. Loke/Lucy

16. Loke/Mira

*If Meredy does not end

up with Gray, she doesn't

end up with anyone.

**Battles For Possible Final Pairings**

1 vs 2 vs 3 vs 4 vs 5

1 vs 14

2 vs 16

3 vs 10

4 vs 9 vs 15

5 vs 6 vs 11

6 vs 7 vs 8 vs 9

7 vs 12

10 vs 11

12 vs 13 vs 14

15 vs 16

**Possible Plots/Scenarios**

Same Universe

1. Natsu goes to tell Cana how he feels, but instead witnesses Cana confessing to Gajeel, who rejects her. Natsu is left heartbroken and pissed at a confused Gajeel. After talking things over with Mira he struggles with his newfound attraction toward her, who doesn't reciprocate, while feeling confused about how he feels about Erza and strangely, Ultear, all the while still in love with Cana. Various things occur in the background. (More Relationship-y, rated T, most likely not M)

2. In a moment of heated, drunken, passion Natsu kisses Cana. She however, pushes him away and goes after Gray. Natsu is left devastated. Cana is pissed. Gray is confused. Lucy's heart is shattered, but finds solace in a certain spirit. Mira struggles to contain her feelings for the same certain spirit. Erza goes on a rampage. Jellal destroys Natsu's house and much more mayhem. (More crack-like/humorous, rated T, possible M for lime)

3. Confused about his feelings for various guild members, he talks to Gray, who, in love with two people himself, selfishly tells Natsu to go for Cana. After being rejected, he, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel(strangely enough) go on a mission, but things go terribly wrong. Feeling responsible for the injuries his guild members sustained, he leaves Fairy Tail to train in solitude. 5 years later he returns, more mature, more secretive, and much more powerful, but why does he keep his eyes covered by his longer hair? (A darker, mystery/suspense, rated T, possibly M)

Alternate Universe

4. Fairy Tail University, with its diverse population, eccentric teachers, and unique student programs make it the most desired destination for students. And, as with all schools, within the student body there are those who stand out above the rest, be it for looks, smarts, athletics, attitude, etc. Natsu, the leader of the local biker gang, Dragon's Fang, is one of these students, along with his gang members Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, and Juvia. With a few of them in love with their classmates, Natsu and his gang delve into the complicated world of relationships as they must put up with a new gang in town, one who might have darker motives than just general mayhem. (Light and dark, humorous then very dark, definitely rated M)

5. High school field trip takes a sharp turn as a madman locks the students in a hotel that is seemingly endless. As students start disappearing, relationships are tested, friendships fall apart, and one of them will disappear forever. But is there even a madman, or the work of someone they know? (Suspense/Mystery turns crack, rated T, not really my favorite)

6. After the accidental explosion of a laboratory studying nuclear fusion and particle physics, a tear in the fabric of the universe allows magic to seep in. While the majority of people remain the same, some start waking up with strange powers. As lawlessness and anarchy start brewing across the globe, the people need someone to save them. That's where Natsu Dragneel, CEO of Dragontech Inc., steps in. With his own magical powers, he turns his technological company into a guild filled with the most powerful mages the world has seen. Will he be able to stop the destruction of the world? (Funny, suspenseful, close to resembling the actual Fairy Tail plot and setting, may turn darker as the story progresses, rated T, possibly M)

**If you would like to leave a review and share your opinions feel free to do that. I might just take up your suggestions if I deem them beneficial to the stories I envisioned.**

**To those of you who liked my To Love-Ru fic, I apologize to you but I have decided to leave that as an open oneshot. Anyone who wishes can feel free to continue it.**

**The poll on my page will be open until April 6th at 6:00 pm EST.**

**-Spark D. Ryu**


End file.
